TALE
by Razaraga
Summary: (Yes, I couldn't think of any other name, open to suggestions.) This is a TALE of after Frisk had left the underground... and didn't come back too free everyone. I wonder what shall happen? Let us all find out now, shall we?(Warning, main character may be a little tortured/neglected/other bad things done to children)
1. Chapter 1

The scene opens to a… somber, event. The kind of this land had been slain, and this were… not exactly looking _bad_ , but they weren't very good either. The six human SOULs that had already been collected seem to have vanished, and that put a lot of monsters HOPEs of seeing the surface anytime down by a lot.

It had been a month since the last human had left the Underground, and there were no signs of the timeline RESETting, no signs of the fallen human coming back with aid, no signs of anything that would bring the HOPE of the monsters up.

This was going to all change though, very soon…

* * *

 _Near the cave that leads to the underground…_

There was a group of humans with pitchforks and torches raised as they marched towards the cave. There was a reason for this, and it was a strange child that was tied up on a stake, the child looking scared.

The child had multiple wounds on them that were sloppily cared for, as if the wounds had been cared for _just_ enough for the child to survive till this moment.

"Now, at last, we rid ourselves of this… _demon-warlock_!" The apparent leader of the mod cried out to the rest, standing in front of the stake with a torch held high.

The child struggled in their confines, but stayed silent, partly because of the gag and partially because they knew that these insane humans wouldn't be letting them go any time soon.

"For too long had this wretched being plagued our village, acting like it was just an innocent child!" The leader continued, the crowd cheering for him.

"But now." The leader said with an evil grin, lowering the torch he was holding to the wooden line leading to the child. "We will burn them into ash!"

As the fire slowly crawled to the post, the child got desperate. Closing their eyes, they took a deep breath, summoning a knife that cut the post at an angle causing the child to fall back and into the cave behind them, rolling, falling into the hole inside.

The child could hear the crowd's screams of outrage as they fell, but they didn't dare follow, afraid the child would be more willing to use the magic they had shown on the members of the crowd.

There was a loud _thwack_ as the wood shattered under the child as it and they landed on the floor, the wood taking most of the impact. As the child stood, the light coming down from above finally allowed the world to get a good look at them.

The child was wearing nothing but rags, a hole filled and dirt brown shirt covering their frame… and nothing else. Luckily, they were only seven, so the rag they were wearing was enough to cover them completely.

The child had a red left eye and a blue right one, with strangely enough, _purple_ hair. Their red left eye was covered by their hair, it reaching to below their shoulders, the pure amount of hair on their head making it so you can only see their blue eye, and that was because of their own need to see where they were going.

Shaking themselves off, they struggled to get up onto their feet, a little shaky. The child stumbled into the next room after grabbing a stick and picking it up, to both defend themselves and to use as a walking stick to steady theirself.

As they stumbled through the strange cavern they were in, they saw that it looked like something had lived here once, a time ago. There was ruins everywhere, and not even spiders seemed to remain, evident by the lack of cobwebs anywhere the child wandered.

Eventually the child made it to the house, a yellow and golden star catching their attention. Curious, the child stumbled over to the star, taking a hand off of their stick and reaching out, tapping it.

The child gasped and stepped back at a feeling of pure **goodness** come to them, feeling the lesser of their injuries fade and feeling more invigorated than they were previously. The child looked at the star, wondering how it had done this, but decided to not dwell on it, walking through the door and into the little home that was in the RUINS.

 ** _A/N: A random thing that I thought up, tell me what you think everyone! (This is set after the most pacifist of neutral endings, one where Frisk doesn't come back, so we won't be seeing them… at least, not for a while anyways.)_**


	2. Chapter 2

The child stumbled into the house, looking around. There was a railing that led down in front of them, a living room to their left and a hallway to their right. Deciding to venture into the hallway, in hopes they could find a room with more fitting clothes, they went right.

Going into the first door, they went in to find a small bedroom with toys around. Stumbling their way over to the dresser, they looked inside, rummaging through it for something to wear.

After searching for a good half hour, the child pulled out some clothes, grimacing at the only things that they could wear. The child had really not liked to wear clothes that distinguished them as one gender or the other, so anything that really was made for a specific gender upset them.

They had a strange purple robe in front of them, with a strange symbol on the front. It looked like it was supposed to be worn by a girl, but they decided that it could really be worn by either gender, so they put it out of their mind as they threw some underwear on as well.

They put them on as well, sighing, at least the clothes were comfy. They found some light green socks and black boots to put on, smiling and wiggling their toes a little in the comfy clothing.

Grabbing their stick/cane, they grunted as a brief flash of pain went through them, stumbling a little and getting disoriented. Walking out of the room, they decided to go left down the hallway to see if this place had anything more for them.

They stumbled to the end of the hall, where a mirror resided, looking into it. They smiled seeing their blue eye, They fiddled a little with their purple hair, smiling a little at it.

Scrunching up in concentration, they used magic that made their blue eye glow a little, their hair changing to blue, before doing it again but for their left eye, their hair changing red before they let it settle back to normal.

"Everything seems good." The child mumbled, referring to their magic. Sometimes, when they got… emotional, the magic would get out of control, so they were glad that they didn't seem to have to worry about that for a while at least.

Deciding they had nothing more here for them, they stumbled their way over to the steps, going down and heading forwards, hoping that the clothes they had gathered were enough for whatever the weather was like outside.


	3. Chapter 3

It was definitely not enough for the weather outside, The child found out, trudging through the snow and shivering as they did. It was made worse by the fact that they could barely walk, making them leave a trail as they couldn't even lift their feet as they walked, two small trenches behind them as they struggled.

"C-cold," the child whimpered, leaning heavily on their walking stick. The child only managed a few more steps before falling forward in the snow.

"H-help… m-me…" the freezing child called weakly, before passing out, the last sight that they saw being strange colored lights filling their vision before they passed out.

* * *

The child sighed. It was another day in the village for them, and the adults seem particularly quick to anger today, so they had gone into the forest. The child liked the forest.

It was much better in the forest than the village. Nothing bothered the child there, and they were safe from the villagers to do whatever they wanted. Usually, the child would practice what little magic they figured out on their own in the forest, and even had a special clearing where they'd do so.

Entering the clearing, the child put a look of concentration on their face. Slowly, multiple knives started appearing in groups of three. This was something they had been working on for a while, summoning groups of their knives.

Satisfied with that, they dismissed the knives, before concentrating again. Slowly, they summoned balls of black and white flames. The black flames went forward, hitting a target they had set up, burning it completely.

Turning to a second target, this time the target was simply badly burned. Their black flames seemed stronger than the white, but slower, while the white was a little weaker, but seemed faster.

They smiled, glad at their progress, remembering when they had first gotten the magic.

(Flashback)

It was a terrible day. The child was running as fast as their small legs would take them, looking scared. Behind them, three humans charged, sharp objects and torches in their hands.

Eventually, the three humans cornered the child. As the three humans slowly walked forwards, the child made a loud noise and thrusted their arms forward. Out of thin air, two knives appeared that went forwards and stabbed into the chests of one of the humans, killing them, the second off course and hitting the wall. Strange black and white flames burnt the third slightly, but otherwise didn't do much, more flames burning the surrounding wildlife.

"W-what's with their eyes?" One of the villagers asked, taken back.

"It doesn't matter, all the more reason to kill this hell-spawn!" the other, seemingly the leader, said.

The child, however, had taken their brief moment of distraction to it's fullest, running in the now free area of the dead human and out of the alleyway, before ducking behind a nearby panel of wood.

The villagers walked out of the alleyway, fury in their eyes as one went to the left, away from the child, the other right towards them. Both started searching, and while the closer was distracted, the child slipped away and ran, managing to duck back into the alley, waiting for the two to leave before running into the forest.

(Back to the 'present')

The child sighed as the memory ended, shaking their head to clear it. They perked their ears at hearing… approaching footsteps? Fearing the worst, they bolted in the opposite direction.

* * *

The child groaned a little as they woke up groggily. They blinked, to clear their vision as they looked around the room.

"SANS!" A voice shouted, giving the child a headache from it's sheer volume. "THE HUMAN HAS AWAKENED!"

The child was startled by the voice, snapping their eyes open to see a tall skeleton in what looked like battle armour and a scarf, and a shorter skeleton in a blue hoodie, white shirt, and black jeans.

The child panicked at this, shooting their hand forward and launching a ball of white flames at the two monsters in front of them. Both skeletons eye sockets widened, but the smaller responded first, spinning bones appearing to harmlessly disperse the flame, though the bones came out cracked.

The smaller skeleton dismissed the bones, before his left eye glew blue, the skeleton reaching a hand forward before slamming it down, a similar glow surrounding the child and forcing them down.

They didn't like this one bit, ineffectually squirming under the effects of the skeletons magic for several minutes, until finally relenting and forcing themselves to calm down.

"You all calm there now, kid?" The smaller skeleton asked, in a lazy drawl. The child nodded, shifting again uncomfortably.

"SANS, RELEASE THE HUMAN, CAN'T YOU SEE YOUR SCARING THEM?!" The taller skeleton shouted, giving the smaller a look that the child couldn't discern.

"Sorry, papyrus." The smaller skeleton, now named as Sans, said, sockets filling with the white pinpricks from before as he let up his magic usage, before their grin seemed to grow. "Tibia honest, bro, the way they reacted, they'd be scared of anything that startled them, whether it was a dirty sock or a skeleton." The shorter skeleton said, before looking off to the side.

"THEN PICK UP YOUR SOCK BEFORE IT SCARES THE HUMAN, SANS!" The taller skeleton, Papyrus, shouted, stomping his foot into the ground.

The child seemed to go from 'scared' to confused, sitting up and tilting their head, then giggling at the brothers antics. This was a much better situation than being scared of the skeletons.

"Something funny, kiddo?" Sans asked amusedly, turning to the child.

The child quickly stopped their giggling, shaking their head and doing their best to look serious. This only made the skeleton chuckle, their attempts to look serious adorable.

The child huffed, crossing their arms and pouting. They didn't really like being laughed at. The skeleton stopped his chuckles, looking at the child like he had a question to ask, but didn't want to right now.

"HUMAN, ARE YOU HUNGRY?" Papyrus asked, seemingly out of nowhere, making the small human child blink in surprise, but nod. "THEN I SHALL MAKE YOU MY SPAGHETTI!"

"Uh, bro, I think maybe ya should grab some Grillby's instead, as wonderful as your cooking is, the human should get something warm in them as fast as possible." Sans said to his taller brother.

"HMMM… ALRIGHT, I'LL BE RIGHT BACK!" Papyrus exclaimed, rushing out of the child's view and out of the house.

"Alright kid… where'd ya learn that magic?" Sans asked, voice losing all of it's joking tone, a serious one replacing it as his sockets went dark.

The child shuffled nervously in place, thinking. They needed a way to communicate, since they never really learned to speak, because of how most of the people in their village didn't like them.

The child got an idea, brightening up a little bit. The child raised their hands, making small flames and drawing a picture of someone talking with a line through it, before pointing at themself.

"Huh… can't talk, kid?" Sans asked rhetorically, sighing, his old tone returning. "Alright, I can tell ya won't do any harm… don't make me regret trusting ya, kid."


	4. Chapter 4

Sans and Papyrus walked into the castle. The normally busy atmosphere was very quiet, the monsters seeing exactly what, or rather _who_ they were holding.

As they walked, Phoebe woke up, groaning.

"Shh, kid. Just be quiet for a bit, 'kay?" Sans told them. The kid whimpered, shuffling a little before going silent. "Good, we're almost there, just hang on, buddy." Sans said. They walked into a room and saw a large goat woman with a crown. She turned to them and noticed the human.

"Oh my! Another human!" she cried. The child groaned again, shrinking into the skeletal arms holding them at the new voice. "Hmm...Are you a girl? Or a boy…?" she queried, looking at them.

The small human simply whimpered, a little scared of the large monster. She stared a bit longer, before smiling. "Well, that can be discussed later. How are you two doing? And where did you find this little cutie?" the woman asked.

"We found 'em out in the snow, almost freezing to death. Apparently, wherever they were before, they weren't treated well. According to them, they hadn't eaten a thing in four months," Sans explained. The woman gasped.

"Oh, you poor dear! Who would do such a thing!?" the woman cried.

"WE DON'T KNOW. THEY CAN'T TALK, AND SEEM VERY… SCARED, TO PUT IT LIGHTLY, WHEN WE ASK ABOUT IT," Papyrus told her. The woman frowned.

"Hmm… Well, we can discuss that later as well. I'm Toriel, little one. It's nice to meet you!" the woman, Toriel, said.

"THAT'S… NOT ALL. WE RAN INTO UNDYNE EARLIER AND, WELL…" Papyrus began, before Sans moved his hand, and the battered form of Undyne came in.

"Oh my God! What happened to her!?" Toriel exclaimed.

"She attacked the kid," Sans said. "Kid protected themselves."

"What!? Undyne, is this true!?" Toriel asked, surprised. Undyne said nothing, simply hanging her head, but that was all that Toriel needed. Toriel frowned. "Undyne, how could you?" she asked. Again, Undyne said nothing. Toriel sighed. "Guards, take her away to the dungeons, I'll deal with her later." Toriel called, and two heavily armored guards came in and took the fish woman away. Toriel turned back to the brothers and the child. "So, little one, what is your name?" she asked genially.

"Ph… ph… phoebe." The child managed to croak out, face scrunched up a little, adorably. Toriel smiled wider. "Well, it's nice to meet you, little Phoebe! I'm the Queen here, but you can just call me Toriel, okay?"

The child's face scrunched up. They looked to be trying to say 'Toriel', but the only things that came out was a strange strained noise. "T-or-i-el," she sounded out for them, a smile still on her face.

"T-t-o-oori-el?" The child said, tilting their head.

"Good! Now, say it after me! Toriel!" Toriel beamed.

"T-tooriel… t-orriel… Toriel!" The child finally managed to say, beaming.

"Oh, wonderful job!" Toriel said in delight, clapping her hands.

"Hey, nice job, bucko! You're a natural," Sans congratulated.

"NYEH HEH HEH, FANTASTIC JOB, HUMAN!" Papyrus cried.

The child turned to the two skeletons, seeming eager. "S-s-s-sssns… s-s-saaans…" They started, face scrunching up again.

"That's my name, don't wear it out," Sans said happily, winking at the child.

"OOH, ME NEXT, ME NEXT! SAY MY NAME1" Papyrus said excitedly.

"Paaa...paaap-yroos." The child tried, looking like they were having fun learning something for once after being denied knowledge their whole life.

"Close, try again. It's Papy-rus, got it?" Toriel encouraged.

"Paaaap… paaap… Paapyrus!" The child exclaimed.

"OOOH THEY SAID MY NAME THEY SAID MY NAME!" Papyrus cheered.

"Heh, good job, kiddo," Sans congratulated.

"Indeed, you did very well!" Toriel said with a big smile. "But now, can you tell us if you're a boy, or a girl?"

The child tilted their head, looking confused by the question. Toriel sighed, thinking her question over.

"She's asking if you have dangly bits or not, kid," Sans said bluntly.

"SANS!" Papyrus and Toriel cried, blushing. This seemed to only confuse the child even more so.

"U-Um, what he means, l-little one, is...well...do you...do you have a...thingy, down below, or is it...you know...a...a-another hole?" Toriel said, blushing harder.

The child paused, tilting their head as if thinking. They looked down at their pants, grabbing the hem and looking inside. Those present blushed madly, and yelled.

"DON'T DO THAT IN PUBLIC!" as they covered their faces.

The child quickly set their pants back in place, wincing and whimpering, covering their head, as if expecting the three to suddenly turn hostile. They noticed their error quickly, and rushed over to the child, wrapping them in their arms.

"Sorry kiddo, w-we didn't mean to yell at ya," Sans stuttered.

"I an sorry, my child, it was a mistake," Toriel said.

"DON'T CRY, OKAY?" Papyrus told them.

The child seemed thoroughly confused by all the kindness, tilting their head and shaking a little, but accepting the kindness anyway, simply curling into a ball. They lowered the child back to the ground, sighing in relief.

"Well… that could have gone better," Toriel said lamely.

"Yeah… So… Kid, did ya see what you got?" Sans asked innocently.

"SANS!" Toriel and Papyrus scolded.

"D-d-dangly… a-a-a-aaand… h-h-h-hoole." The child said, their voice sounding better, it seeming to get easier for them to say new words as time went on.

"Hey! You said a full sentence!" Toriel cried. "Wait, you mean you have...both? That's...unusual,"

"Good job, kiddo! I'm proud of ya!" Sans congratulated, ignoring what they had said exactly.

"NYEH HEH HEH, YOU'LL BE TALKING LIKE A MASTER IN NO TIME!" Papyrus said. The moment was interrupted by the child's stomach growling, demanding sustenance.

"He he he, looks like the little one is hungry! Let's get you some food, huh? Here, follow me, my child." Toriel said kindly, taking the child's hand and leading them out. The skeletons followed after them.

Phoebe smiled, leaning into Toriels leg a little as she lead the way to the living room, before gently picking them up and putting them in a seat. She tied a bib around them, before beginning to walk away.

"I'll be right back, I'm just going to bake the pie," Toriel said before walking away and into a kitchen. The brothers sat down on either side of the child, waiting eagerly.

"W-w-whut… dis?" The child asked, holding the bib in front of them with confusion on their face.

"That, is a bib. It helps keep you from making a mess of yourself," Sans explained.

"Oh, ok." The small human said, letting it fall onto their chest. They hummed a little, before noticing the cutlery, picking a spoon and fork and banging them together.

"Heh, cute, kid," Sans said, chuckling.

"Now now, enough playing, I brought the pie!" Toriel said, arriving with a golden baked pie, which smelled of cinnamon and butterscotch. She placed it before them, and cut it into pieces, placing one on a plate in front of each of them.

The child put down the fork and spoon, grabbing the pie and stuffing their face, making a mess of themself. Toriel lightly bopped them on the nose, so as to not hurt them, and to get their attention.

"Use these, alright? You don't want to make a mess of yourself, after all," Toriel instructed. Sans and Papyrus were smiling as they watched.

It was a little late for that, because they had pie all over their face and bib, but the child nodded anyway.

"Here, like this," Toriel said, demonstrating. The child tilted their head, before copying Toriel.

Somehow, the child still got messier, to the point they'd need a bath. Toriel sighed.

"Well, guess I'll need to take you into the bath. You've made quite a mess of yourself," Toriel said. She picked Phoebe up and carried them away.

"We'll wait out here, Tori," Sans called. With that, the queen and the child left and walked down a few halls, Before Toriel opened a door and they arrived in a room with a very large bathtub, almost like a pool. The room was full of steam, but it wasn't hot, just a little warm.

"Alright," Toriel said, setting the child down. "Do you need me to help you undress, or can you do it yourself?"

"S-s-self." The child answered, but didn't move to do anything.

"Embarrassed?" Toriel asked, a motherly smile on her face. The child shuffled in place, looking down. "Come now, it's nothing I haven't seen before, no need to be shy."

The child shuffled again, but did as they were told, hesitantly taking their clothes off. The child's form had small scars on it, whipping marks across their back, places where it looks like they were cut on the front, and small burn marks here and there. Toreil gasped.

"My child-I-! How did you get those scars!?" Toriel exclaimed.

"V-v-v-vill… v-v-villagers." Phoebe said, almost too low to hear, starting to sniffle and shake. Toriel shook with rage, clenching her fists, gritting her teeth, but, finally, she leaned down and hugged the small child tightly.

"They won't hurt you… EVER again. No one will, I promise," Toriel vowed.

Phoebe sobbed, hugging her back and crying into her robe, trembling and shaking. Toriel hugged them tighter. Phoebe cried for a bit longer, before it died down to sniffling, and they finally stopped.

"Oh dear, you seem to have gotten me dirty now, too," Toriel said, noting the stains on her robe. "Well, I suppose I'll just bathe with you, my child. Is that alright?"

The child nodded into her, looking up at her and smiling a little. Toriel smiled lightly and disrobed, before picking the child up and stepping into the bath.

The child started splashing the water around, letting out small happy laughs. Toriel noted with a curious look that the child did indeed have both reproductive organs. She simply smiled at this and watched the child for a time, before grabbing some soap.

"Come here, my child, it's time to wash you," she said. The child obeyed, wading over to Toriel and smiling up at her. Toriel started to rub the bar of soap over the child's body, their armpits, their chest, their back, everywhere.

Whenever the large goat monster would touch a scar with the soap, the child would flinch and whimper, though kept themselves from breaking down just yet. They couldn't help a giggle though when Toriel did their armpits. After that, Toriel grabbed a bottle of shampoo and poured some into her hand, before scrubbing it into the child's hair.

"You know, my child, you have very beautiful hair," Toriel commented.

"T-t-t-thaaaank y-y-y-yoooou." The child said, smiling up at Toriel.

"You're very welcome. I'm sure that in the future, you'll find someone who loves it more than me," Toriel said with a motherly smile as she scrubbed the shampoo into the child's hair.

Phoebe smiled, leaning back into the monsters gentle hands and humming in happiness at the gentle touch. Toriel smiled as well, finishing up with getting the child all soapy.

"Well, now it's time to wash you," Toriel said, scooping up some water and starting to rinse off the child.

"Fe-feeels, n-niice." Phoebe said, closing their eyes so no water would get in them. Toriel smiled wider, hugging the child to her breast.

"Ohh, you really are adorable," she gushed. The child was confused at what they did to be adorable, but decided it wasn't important, hugging her back and nuzzling her just below her breasts, smiling. Toriel smiled and rubbed the child's back, holding them tighter, before gaining a smirk and throwing the child up into the air, and then catching them. "Who's my little cutie?" she asked.

"M-m-meeee!" The child giggled, smiling. They looked at Toriel, pure admiration in their eyes. Toriel giggled as well, throwing them up again and catching them. The child giggled more. Toriel then hugged them and started to tickle them.

The child squealed, erupting into laughter and squirming, a smile on their face as they did so. The two passed the time like that, playing and laughing and giggling all the while. In time, they got out, and Toriel wrapped them in a towel, before carrying them off to her room. She placed the child down on the massive bed, and went into a dresser, searching for clothes. THe child giggled as they tried to sneak away, playing a game, but Toriel simply smirked and scooped them up.

"Ah ah ah, we can't have you running around naked, after all!" Toriel scolded playfully.

"A-alright." Phoebe said, giggling and smiling. The child suddenly let out a yawn, blinking their visible eye tiredly. Toriel smiled.

"Is my little one tired?" she asked sweetly. Not up to arguing, the small child simply nodded sleepily. "Alright, let me find you some pajama and we can get you some sleep." Toriel said, setting the child back down on the bed. She then rummaged through the dresser again, before pulling out a set of footie pajamas with stars on them. She pulled them onto the child, and then tucked them into the bed, kissing their forehead.

"Goodnight, my child," she said softly, before starting to walk away.

"N-nigh nigh… mommy." Phoebe said sleepily, closing their eyes. Toriel's eyes widened, realizing what they said, before slowly smiling widely and walking outside.


	5. Chapter 5

_It was one of the 'bad days' for the child. The child was in some villagers basement, tied and hanging by their wrists from the ceiling. The child whimpered in fear, seeing a villager come into the basement with a whip in hand._

 _The child whimpered in fear, closing their eyes when the whip came at them, yelping in pain. As it went on, the child's magic reacted. Silver strands wrapped around the whip, pulling the weapon from the human and turning it on him, whipping relentlessly._

 _Next, a knife cut the child free, the child running without a second thought._

Meanwhile, in the real world, Phoebe was tossing and turning, whimpering in fear and crying some. Toriel was asleep next to them, but woke up when she heard the whimpers. Seeing them crying, she hugged them to her breast, rubbing their back.

"Shh, my child, it's just a dream, everything is alright…" Toriel soothed.

"N-not d-d-dreeaam." The distressed child sobbed, looking up at her. "M-m-meemory." Toriel frowned, and hugged them tighter to her breast. She kissed their head.

"Well, it's over now, my child. You're safe, and those nasty villagers will never hurt you again," Toriel promised.

"T-t-hank y-y-y-ooou, mommy." The distressed child sobbed, wrapping their arms around her tighter. Toriel did the same, waiting until the child calmed down. After they did, she moved their hair out of the way of their other eye and kissed their nose.

"Better?" she asked softly. The child nodded, giggling a little, before their stomach made it's presence known. "Oh, looks like the little one is hungry. Let's go wake up those two lazy bones, and then we'll get you something to eat, okay?"

"Okay." The child said with a mischievous look, having an idea in mind to wake them up. With that, Toriel picked up the child and carried them out of the room. They walked just across the hall to where the two brothers were staying, and opened the door to find them in a pile of limbs on the bed.

Giggling, the child crept up, getting ready to jump on the two. Toriel watched on with a smile, silently giggling. The child leapt, landing on the skeletons. "Wakey!" They demanded, giggling. The skeletons yelped and flailed, bones getting tossed everywhere, before they noticed the child and Toriel giggling madly.

"Oh, heh, nice one kiddo," Sans said.

"THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR, YOU TWO!" Papyrus cried.

"Sorry, Papyrus, the opportunity was too good to pass up," Toriel giggled.

"Wakey, f-food time!" The child exclaimed adorably.

"Oh, food, huh? Good, I need some meat on my bones," Sans joked. Toriel laughed.

"Oh, Sans, you joker, you," Toriel said with a smile. "Come on now, I'll go make us some breakfast."

"Kay," Sans said.

"WONDERFUL!" Papyrus cheered. The child followed them all to the living room, and Toriel placed the child on their seat, with a bib again.

The child smiled, jumping in their seat, still in the pajamas, eagerly awaiting what food their new mother would be preparing for them.

"Heh, jeez kid, you're a real ball of energy," Sans noted.

"WHO WOULDN'T BE WHEN IT COMES TO THE QUEEN'S COOKING?" Papyrus said.

"True, she could burn the place down with her hot cooking skills," Sans joked.

"OH MY GOD!" Papyrus cried. Phoebe giggled, clapping at the pun. Toriel came in with a stack of pancakes and a bottle of syrup, and grabbed plates for each of the three, including herself.

"Eat up, everyone!" she beamed. Phoebe was one step ahead of her, about to eat their pancakes… but stopped.

"T-t-too, big." Phoebe said with a frown, sniffling.

"HERE, HUMAN, LET ME CUT THAT FOR YOU!" Papyrus offered, taking the pancake on the child's plate and cutting it into pieces small enough for them. Papyrus then ruffled their hair. "BETTER?"

"T-t-hanks Papyrus." The now happy child said, using a fork to eagerly dig into the food, not minding their hair being ruffled.

"Hehe, so, my child, Sans and Papyrus told me you had magic. Maybe we can train you, would you like that?" Toriel asked.

"R-r-really?!" Phoebe said, eyes wide in excitement, eager to learn how to use their powers.

"Of course, but only after we eat, okay?" Toriel told them with a smile.

The child nodded eagerly, quickly finishing their food so that they could get to training as soon as possible. Sans chuckled at the child's eagerness.

"Geez, slow down, kiddo, you could-" Sans tried to say. He was cut off by the child's eyes widening, going for their throat and making choking noises. Tears entered the child's now wide and panicked eye. "Crap!" Sans cried, rushing over and patting their back hard enough to knock the food out of their throat. The child gasped for air.

After the child had calmed, they ate the food at a more normal pace, afraid to choke again.

"Man, kid, don't scare us like that, I would've been bonely without ya," Sans joked.

This seemed to cheer them up a little, the child getting out of their seat, walking over, and hugging the small skeleton. Sans chuckled and hugged them back.

"GROUP HUG!" Papyrus exclaimed, before picking Sans and the child up in his arms and hugging them both. Toriel giggled and joined them. The child smiled widely, tears of happiness entering their eyes as they shook a little, not used to so much acceptance and affection.

"Whoa, don't cry, kid," Sans said, ruffling their hair.

"H-happy." Phoebe said simply, sniffling and wiping their face of tears. "T-t-to have… family."

"Well, so are we, my child!" Toriel said happily, before they all released each other. "Now, shall we move on to the training?"

"Yes!" Phoebe cried, eagerly bouncing in place, before they looked down at themselves. "C-c-chaange?" They asked, wondering if they'd need to get a change of clothes before training, since they were still in pajamas.

"Oh, yes, let's head back to my room. Papyrus, Sans, could you wait at the training room while we change?" Toriel asked the two.

"Sure thing, Tori, we'll see ya there," Sans said.

"SEE YOU SOON, HUMAN!" Papyrus called as Toriel picked up the human and carried them to her room.

"W-what d-d-do you h-han to w-wear for training, mommy?" Phoebe asked, arms wrapped around her neck as she carried them.

"Hmm… Good question, my child," Toriel said as they arrived in her room. She started rummaging through the dresser, taking one out, before shaking her head and placing it back.

Phoebe, meanwhile, struggled to get out of the footsie pajamas, eventually managing to get themselves stuck, blushing in embarrassment. Finally, Toriel found one that she liked, and turned around to find Phoebe with themselves in a ball, their arms stuck in the lower half of the footsie pajamas. Toriel laughed and hugged the small child.

"Ahh… You are just the cutest! Never change," Toriel hummed as she kissed their nose before helping them out of the pajamas and into their clothes that consisted of shorts and a sleeveless shirt.

The clothes showed a couple of the scars, cuts on their lower legs and arms, and a couple burns. This made Phoebe shuffle, whimpering, not liking the view of their scars.

"Hmm… I can see why you don't like that. Just a moment," Toriel said as she went over to the dresser again, bending down to reach the bottom drawer.

Phoebe walked over, curious, looking in the drawer to see what she was trying to get for them to wear that could cover their scars. Toriel then pulled out a shirt with a star on it with a smiley face.

"Here, what do you think of this one?" Toriel asked. The child noticed it had long sleeves.

Phoebe changed out of the t-shirt and put the long sleeve one on, smiling. "I like… my leg s-scars a-are still vi-iiisible, t-though." The child said, shuffling a little.

"Hmm, alright, here," Toriel said, handing them some black pants. Smiling gratefully, the child just put the pants on over the shorts they were already given.

"Ready!" They said excitedly, reaching out to be picked up.

"Okay, my child," Toriel giggled, picking them up. The child hugged and nuzzled Toriel as she carried them to the training grounds, the child looking around at the things in wonder. They saw many things, like stands of armor and even spears, along with many more weapons and such. The child grew somewhat scared at this as they recognized some of the weapons as ones similar to what the villagers had.

Phoebe whimpered a little, hiding their face in Toriels shoulder at the sight of the familiar tools of their torture. She frowned at this.

"Do not worry, my child, you are safe here," she assured them.

"G-get… away… weapons…" Phoebe whimpered, trembling. Toriel kissed their head and uttered soothing words, trying to calm Phoebe down. This worked, and Phoebe calmed, though they still seemed incredibly scared at the sight of the weapons. Eventually, they arrived in a large room where a small sandpit lay in the center, and the two skeleton brothers were waiting in the center of it.

"Hey kid, you okay? You look pretty rattled," Sans said, worried.

"W-weapons… villagers." Phoebe said simply, still shaky.

"Villagers, huh?" Sans repeated.

"WORRY NOT, SMALL HUMAN! WE WILL PROTECT YOU FROM HARM!" Papyrus declared.

Phoebe smiled a little, before they seemed to shake their fear off. "T-train, n-now?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes, little one. First, why don't you try hitting that dummy over there?" Toriel instructed, pointing to a dummy on the far corner of the ring.

Phoebe nodded, concentrating for a second, before firing a black and a white fireball at the dummy, hitting it.

"Wonderful job, my child!" Toriel congratulated, clapping.

"Heh, yeah, that was pretty good kiddo," Sans agreed.

"INDEED!" Papyrus concurred. Phoebe beamed, smiling widely at the praise.

"Now, let's try something else," Toriel said, pulling a lever and causing a bunch of wooden mannequins to pop out of the sandpit, moving side to side. "Try hitting these moving targets."

Phoebe nodded, concentrating. Multiple black fireballs appeared around the child, them grunting in exertion as they threw them forwards. Five of the flames hit their intended targets, with the last one passing by at the last second, hitting the wall instead.

"Wow kid, you got some pretty good accuracy there. Five out o' six," Sans complimented, whistling appreciatively. Somehow.

"OOH, OOH! WHAT ELSE CAN YOU DO, HUMAN?" Papyrus asked, excited.

"We'll see soon enough. Now, my child, I need you to try and dodge to the best of your ability, alright?" Toriel said kindly, pulling another lever which made a strange contraption pop up and the mannequins recede. The contraption had three large barrels. Phoebe whimpered at the sight of the long barrels. "Don't worry, my child, it will only shoot stuffed animals. I would never shoot anything that could really hurt you."

"O-okay." Phoebe said, nodding. They got ready to dodge, giving Toriel a nod. Toriel pushed a button, and a barrage of stuffed animals and plushies shot out of the cannon.

Phoebe managed to dodge pretty much all of them, until there was a sudden large burst, enough plushies shooting out that they covered them completely, and knocked them down.


End file.
